


圣子大龙捉鸦记 第一章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	圣子大龙捉鸦记 第一章

第1章 缘上缘圣子救熠王，劫中劫大龙遇鸦鸦

　　淮梧国有个圣医族，圣医族里有个圣子。传说有沉鱼落雁之容，闭月羞花之貌，可惜终日白纱覆面，徒惹得族中子弟嗟叹连连，徒呼奈何。

　　这一日，圣子润玉背着竹篓去山脚采药，谁知刚走到半路就闻到一股血腥气。

　　有人，有死人，而且死了很多人！

　　润玉决定绕道，反正天天都有人死，无所谓。

　　忽然鞋帮子被人抓住，“救我，救……我……”

　　润玉腿脚一抖索，差点把他踹下山坡。没想到那人抓得死紧，还努力把脑袋抬起了一点点，“救我，我是……”两眼一闭，脑袋啪嗒一声垂了下来，竟昏死过去了。

　　“你是谁？”润玉刚要蹲下身，忽然面前掠过一道黑影，接着便是一道银光直劈下来。他反手丢出竹篓，药草撒了那人一身。

　　“找死！”那人一身黑衣，面目狰狞，眸中绿光隐现。

　　他满以为一刀下去定能将那凡人斩成两段，谁知那凡人胸中迸出一点金光，擦的一声，悄无声息的断了他的刀，直刺他眉心。

　　“你是何人，敢坏我大事？”他勉强躲了过去，还没站稳身子是，一缕寒芒已点上他咽喉。

　　“区区蝼蚁，也敢在本座面前叫嚣。”润玉手腕一送，剑尖便悄无声息的没进肌肤，断了他的头颅。可那头颅并未滚落下来，竟在他面前，连同硕大的身躯一道随风散去。

　　蹙眉，将那份疑惑压在心里，蹲下身扶起那名伤者。

　　剑眉入鬓，唇如菱角。鲜血与肌肤相映，红的愈红，白的愈白，给人一种惊心动魄的凄艳之美。

　　“卿本佳人，奈何从贼。”润玉摇摇头，想丢下不理，但想到方才他抓住自己恳求救命的模样，不知为何心弦一动，竟鬼使神差的将他背了起来。

　　圣医族与世隔绝，除了每年出山向熠王进献药物，族人大多居住在山中。

　　“圣子，你去了这么久，姑姑可担心你了。”

　　“阿魇，我腹中饥饿，你为我取些饭食来……要多一些。”

　　旭凤慢慢睁开双眼，谨慎的打量四周。房中摆设简朴而不粗俗，一应器物雅致而不浓艳，可见房中主人一定是个高雅而有涵养的人。

　　吱呀，门开了。

　　他立刻看了过去，同时迅速往旁边一摸。

　　剑没了！

　　这一惊非同小可，他随即变招，五指成爪去掐那人的颈脖。

　　“你就是这么对待救命恩人的么？”润玉不闪不避，任凭他制住，“你体内积毒甚重，若杀了我，就没人帮你祛毒了。”

　　你是谁，怎知我中了毒？

　　旭凤想问，结果一张开却只能发出沙哑的嘶嘶声，咽喉更像火烧一样疼得厉害。

　　“我叫润玉，我救了你，你就要乖乖听我的话。”润玉挪开他的手，往旁边一指，“椅上有衣衫，你先穿着。”

　　旭凤转眸看去，椅上果然放了一套衣衫，干净整洁，还散发着淡淡的皂角香。

　　这人真不错，是个好人啊！心中润玉的形象顿时拔高了两丈。

　　可是当他把衣衫脱了一半以后才发现，润玉竟然坐在一边托着腮帮子，两眼一眨不眨的看着他换衣衫。

　　本来两个男人光着身子也没什么，只是这种目光……

　　炎炎夏日，烈烈酷暑，他的肌肤却像被什么东西滑过一样，激起了一颗颗细小的战栗。

　　你……

　　糟，说不出话来。

　　“想说话？”

　　点头。

　　“桌上有纸。”

　　窸窸窣窣，纸张铺开。

　　“我问一句，你答一句。”

　　“？”

　　“因为我是你的救命恩人。”

　　十分勉强，但也不是不能接受，旭凤手握毛笔，凝神看他。

　　“名字？”

　　【旭凤】

　　“年龄？”

　　【二十】

　　“可有心仪之人？”

　　【无】

　　“家中可有妻室？”

　　【无】

　　等等，他为何要回答这些。

　　旭凤住了笔，疑惑的看着润玉。

　　“莫慌，你若觉得不公，我也可坦诚相告。”不得不说润玉的皮相实在很能骗人，温润如玉，浅笑盈盈，犹如春日暖风，徐徐吹来。“我叫润玉，是圣医族的圣子。今年二十有二，无妻无儿，家有薄产，衣食无忧。”

　　可是我不想知道这些啊！旭凤正要摔笔夺门而出，却连手带笔一道被润玉握住。

　　“你体内积毒过重，我要知道你每日饮食为何，才能一一对症下药。”

　　旭凤眸中闪过一抹寒光，不错，他得留着这条命回去割了南平侯的狗头。

　　纸张上的字迹渐渐多了起来，他写得很认真，以至于忘了自己的手正被润玉握着，也没留意两人靠得这么近。

　　就是这些了。

　　旭凤迅速浏览一遍，习惯性的一偏头，唇瓣似乎刷过某个柔软的物体。

　　他登时呆了，刚才好像……好像……

　　噗通噗通，心脏跳得十分厉害，眼中只有那隐在薄纱下的，浅色的红唇。

　　“你亲了我。”润玉直截了当，不给他留一点颜面。

　　腾，旭凤的脸红得冒烟。赶紧手忙脚乱的在纸上写下字句。

　　【对不住，我不是……】

　　手被握住，一滴墨汁顺着笔尖落了下来。那张面容渐渐靠近，柔软的薄纱拂上他的脸。

　　唇瓣相触，轻如落雪。

　　他听到了花开的声音，眸光渐渐迷蒙起来，反手揽住润玉的腰，狠狠将唇覆了上去。

　　薄纱被水液润湿，他噙住一角，舌尖抵了进去，犹如戏耍。

　　意乱情迷间他拉住润玉脑后的系带，正要解开，却被那人推开。

　　“不可。”润玉眸光若水，眼角带着一抹诱人的残红，“你若看了我的脸，那就要与我相伴一世，不可再爱上旁人。”

　　相伴一世……旭凤犹豫了一下。也罢，等他料理了南平侯再接润玉回去也不迟。

　　从此圣医族中就多了一个名叫鸦鸦的医仆，他和圣子形影不离，出入相随。

　　润玉采药他提篓，润玉炼丹他扇火。润玉洗澡他共浴，润玉睡觉他暖床……

　　一日复一日，他身上的余毒渐渐清了，伤也渐渐好了。

　　那一天，晨光正好。润玉喂他服下最后一碗药，像往常一样将一枚蜜饯塞到他嘴里，“不急，慢慢来，试着叫我的名字。”

　　这么久不说话，他几乎都忘了如何说话。抚着喉咙，看着润玉，迟迟不敢启唇。

　　“别怕，有我在，定保你无虞。”润玉的笑容温柔如水，一切不安在他面前皆被消融。

　　他抿了抿唇，慢慢张开，发出两个沙哑的字音，“润……玉……”

　　“是我。”润玉在他唇上亲了亲，“再叫一次。”

　　“润玉。”

　　又亲了亲，“再叫。”

　　“润玉……”

　　他被亲得恼了，狠狠亲了回去，直到隔着薄纱也能看到那两瓣鲜红的唇色，才心满意足的住了口。

　　“我叫旭凤。”他说得十分认真，郑重得宛如上门提亲的郎君，“身家清白，家财万贯，绝非山贼匪寇，你千万不要误会了。”

　　“我知道。”

　　“你知道？”旭凤惊了一下。

　　“我不仅知道你并非匪寇，还知你是淮梧国的君主——熠王！”

　　润玉声调温和，在旭凤惊讶的目光中缓缓叙来，“你指掌有茧却手背嫩滑，平时行为却从不注意保养，显然是被人伺候惯了。你我初见时纸上写出的饮食药物也绝非寻常百姓所能享用。再加上谈吐不凡，气势凌人，还有什么不明白？”

　　微微一笑，“昨日集市上那些人是来找你的吧！‘假冒熠王者就地诛杀’，好冠冕堂皇的弑君借口。你身上之伤皆是拜他们所赐，熠王，难道你不想复仇？”

　　旭凤不禁得意，聪慧敏锐，胆识过人，不愧是本王看上的人啊！有他相伴，何惧南平侯。

　　彤艳的唇角微微一弯，如噙着一滴浓烈的血，“不急，该活的，孟婆汤后修来世。该死的，阎罗刀下断今生。润玉，你可愿随本王回府？”

　　润玉笑得温柔，“润玉愿意。”那些伤了鸦鸦的人，该死的，不该死的，他一个都不会放过。

下一章 

圣子相随如愿归府，表妹阻拦忤意逼婚。

敬请期待


End file.
